vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Aoandon
Summary The Aoandon is a special Youkai said to take the form of a female oni that is the generalized form of the supernatural phenomena that appear at the end of the Hyakumonogatari, an event where people gather to tell one hundred ghost stories. This particular Aoandon is different from a normal Aoandon. She's an artificial Youkai that was created at the end of the incident in Zenmetsu Village. The horrible events surrounding her birth left her with a twisted morality, desiring to destroy the Japanese to erase all their dissatisfaction and boredom, but also proclaiming herself the ally of anyone who desires change. She recruited several people to create a group in order to face Hyakki Yakou. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B physically, at least 8-B with supernatural powers, possibly higher Name: Aoandon Origin: The Zashiki Warashi of Intellectual Village Gender: Female Age: A few months old Classification: Artificial Youkai, Oni, Aoandon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Breathing, Hypnotic Flames, Minor Biological Manipulation and Disease Manipulation, Barrier Creation, Information Absorption (Can eat humans to absorb all the data they hold), Regeneration (At least Mid-Low, likely Mid), Immortality (Type 1), Resistance (Immunity to conventional weapons and damage inflicted by the normal laws of physics, some resistance to interference from history and destiny, poison resistance) | Power Mimicry (Can copy and reproduce the supernatural powers of other Youkai) Attack Potency: At least Wall level physically (One of the strongest Youkai in the series, her claws can easily slice through people and thick trees and she can casually stab her hand through the Aburatori), at least City Block level with supernatural powers (Stronger Youkai than the Oomukade, said to reach the same level as the phenomenon of Hyakki Yakou on her own and have a hundred times the power of a normal deadly Youkai, should be superior to Hishigami Shitsu), possibly higher (Claims to be capable of creating natural disasters that cover entire regions) Speed: Subsonic with Supersonic reactions (One of the strongest Youkai, can move fast enough to disappear from human sight, superior to the Aburatori, comparable to Perfect Mode Hafuri in speed) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Unharmed by Perfect Mode Hafuri sending her flying through multiple trees with a palm strike), at least Large Building level with barriers (Easily stopped the Oomukade's giant body from crushing her or biting her in half with his jaws), immune to conventional weapons and damage inflicted by the normal laws of physics Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, at least several meters with various supernatural powers Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Above average, created a large organization with very talented specialists for her battle with Hyakki Yakou Weaknesses: Due to her origins she is very receptive to new data, so she's always willing to at least hear people out if they try talking to her, even if they are a stranger or her enemy Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Immortality:' All Youkai have an immortal body, since they don't have a concept of lifespan. Once they reach adulthood they stop aging completely, which makes it basically impossible to determine an adult Youkai's age from their physical appearance, as they could be several centuries old but still look young. *'Invulnerability:' Youkai are immune to conventional weapons and physical damage that follows the laws of physics. They are also immune to natural poisons and to things like radiation. Even weak harmless Youkai won't die if nuclear missiles were to pour down like rain. Additionally, Youkai have some resistance to interference from history and destiny. *'Aoandon:' An Aoandon, being the gathering of one hundred ghost stories, has countless supernatural powers. She claims to have almost any supernatural phenomena that is harmful to humans, from mysterious fevers, blindness and food poisoning to suspicious fires at the participants’ houses and even natural disasters that cover entire regions. She has reached the same level as Hyakki Yakkou, a strange phenomenon in which one hundred different species of Youkai band together to march through the night, on her own. She's also powerful enough to be able to easily find and contact the Aburatori, something supposedly impossible without an ability like Yukari's destiny manipulation. **'Regeneration:' The Aoandon recovers from injuries in seconds and she won't be killed even if her head is chopped off or if her heart is torn out. She is at risk if she's cut into tiny little pieces, but only because this would separate and weaken the stories forming her and might turn her into a completely different type of Youkai. **'Fire Breath:' The Aoandon can blow flames from her lips like a bluish-white flamethrower. **'Hypnotic Candle:' By lighting the tip of her horn in her forehead with a bluish-white phosphorescent light, the Aoandon creates an hypnotic effect that allows her to "open the heart" of humans and subdue their wills to make them follow her orders and suggestions. This ability is only effective on humans, and its effects disappear if the person loses consciousness. **'Biological Manipulation:' The Aoandon has some sort of ability to manipulate human bodies, as she removed all the Oomukade's neurotoxin from Ranzono Sachi's body and instantly woke her up by casually snapping her fingers. She also claims to be able to cause strange fevers, blindness and other diseases. **'Barrier:' The Aoandon can create an invisible barrier, which she used to block the Oomukade's attack. **'Information Absorption:' A common ability of Youkai is the capacity of devouring humans. As such, Aoandon can eat a human and absorb all the data they hold, including their memories and experiences. *'Matsukai Hiroshi's Package:' A special Package built for the Aoandon by some of the members of her group. The Aoandon brings together and exists beyond one hundred fears. By gathering all of those scary stories, she can combine different parts to reproduce paranormal powers that she didn’t originally have. Through the combination of these limited materials she can achieve unlimited possibilities, allowing her to mimic the powers of other Youkai species such as the Aburatori. Key: Base | With Matsukai Hiroshi's Package Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Zashiki Warashi Category:Youkai Category:Demons Category:Fire Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Hypnotists Category:Mind Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Information Users Category:Disease Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Artificial Characters Category:Leaders Category:Evil Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Biology Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8